


Bloody Idiot

by Riley_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Silver/pseuds/Riley_Silver
Summary: Remus Lupin is frustrated by his feelings.Severus Snape just wants to know the truth.Lily Evans just wants James Potter to leave her alone.





	1. What to Do?

"Hey Lily, what do you do when you like someone who doesn't like you back?" Remus Lupin's quiet voice cut through the air to the ears of his study companion. Lily Evans looked up from her Care of Magical Creatures essay and studied the sandy-haired boy in front of her.

"Well, one would assume you're sure that this other person doesn't like you in that way" her soft voice carried easily to his ears, but managed to be quiet enough so they didn't get caught by Madame Pince.

"Well, I'm 90% sure he- they don't like me" Remus finished to quickly, trying to hide the fact that he told one of his most important secrets to his friend.

"Remus, I don't care if you're gay. It really doesn't bother me. Just go up to this fellow and tell him the way you feel. If he doesn't reciprocate, you'll get rejected and then you move on. It's better getting hurt now by knowing the truth than waiting with the knowledge of a 'maybe he would have said yes'." Once again, the magical Lily Evans had managed to put a solution to Remus's problems and he calmed down.

"But there is just one slight problem" he rebutted. "It's a Slytherin."

"Ooh ayche" she winced in sympathy. "It's not Malfoy is it?" A small frown creased her forehead, so Remus hurried to reassure her no it want Malfoy, it was someone else.

They left the library early to make to the Great Hall in time for dinner with a pit stop at the dorms to drop their bags. Chatting along the way about various topics, Remus asked the age old question:  
"How is it going with James?" He regretted the question as soon as he asked, as a look of fury came about on Lily's face.

"He's a bloody nightmare, that's what he is. He hangs around like he's the bubonic plague and I'm a village. He's annoying, arrogant, stuck up, mean..." The list went on and on, with the fiery red head ranting all the way to the dorms and back. Remus smiled weakly as she continued her verbal barrage about his best friend and silently wished they would arrive at the Great Hall soon.

His wish was granted half a minute later as the pair walked into the hall and sat with their fellow house mates. Lily noticed, however, that Remus sat so her could see the Slytherin table clearly and she chuckled "Going to oogle your crush, lover boy?"  
He scoffed and took a seat next to Sirius, with Lily sitting on his other side. When James walked in, he made a beeline for the seat next to Lily, but missed out as one of the first years sat in the spot instead.  
"Umm, Lily?" The you girl tugged her sleeve and smiled nervously.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" She smiled warmly at the girl and kicked James in the shin, who took a seat directly opposite her.

"Well, I'm struggling in Transfiguration and I talked to Professor McGonagall and she said to talk to you because you're one of her best students" the girl finished, taking a breath.

"I'll be glad to help.... Carrie, isn't it"

The girl blushed as her name was mentioned. "Yes, Carrie Fletcher."

"Well, Carrie Fletcher, meet me in the Transfiguration classrooms during lunch tomorrow."

The conversation broke off as the feast appeared, and the chatter died down to be replaced by the noise of people enjoying the excellent food.  
Lily leaned over to Remus, who was poking around at his food, not eating much. "Remus, a little love sick are we?" She chuckled, biting into a potato. "So, who's the lucky lad?" She followed his gaze to a group of students who sat apart from the main body of Slytherins. In said group was Lucius Malfoy; Bellatrix Black; her sister Narcissa; and Severus Snape. "Oh my, you're in love with Sev" she exclaimed softly, earning a pained took from Remus as he raised a finger to his lips.

"No need to announce it to everyone" he whispered. "I don't know what would happen if those three find out" he indicated with his head to the rest of his group; James, Sirius and Peter. She smiled back and nods understandingly, pointing at the food on his plate. "Eat Remus, you need to put more meat on those spindly arms of yours." She joked, knowing that Remus needed no such thing. While yes he was skinny, the weight he did carry was in the form of well-defined muscle, a trait he gets from his werewolf days. He was tall, lean, sandy-haired and single.

Unbeknownst to him, he was a major topic of discussion among the single ladies of Hogwarts. While everyone loved James Potter for his muscular frame, excellent physical condition and quidditch playing skills, Sirius Black for his cracking sense of humour, boyish good looks and dazzling smile, they loved Remus Lupin because he was bookish, immensely loyal and handsome. So it was a surprise to everyone that he hasn't been in a steady relationship with anyone yet. But Lily knew why and kept to the task of keeping girls vying for his attention off his trail, sending them on wild goose chases to find him while they slip off to the quiet of the library to escape the lovesick girls and James Potter.... So essentially the lovesick girls.

***  
"Sev, mate. You need to eat something" Malfoy nudged his friend out of his daydream and pointed to the plate still full of food. Severus took a mouthful and chewed mechanically, not really wanting to be eating right at this moment. Well, not eating lemon chicken. He would rather be eating Lupin's dick but that's a whole other story.

"I'm not that hungry" he replied, pushing the plate away and rested his chin on his hands.

"Oh he's hungry.... He just wants to eat Lupin instead of this" Bellatrix cackled, making Narcissa and Malfoy join her.

"Cheer up mate" Malfoy grinned, pounding his friend on the back. "Just go ask him now"

"Are you out of your mind Malfoy?! There is no way he'll want me" Sev exclaimed, shooting daggers at the second years who were listening in.

"You'll never know until you try Sev" Narcissa said in a calm voice.

"And I never plan on trying. I'm skipping desert, I'll see you in the common room" Sev said, standing up and making his way out of the hall, his clocks billowing out like bat's wings.

"Does his always do that with his cloak?" Bella asked, idly munching on a drumstick.

"Yes, but he should stop. It'll become a bad habit" Malfoy sneered playfully, sneaking a piece of pumpkin of his girlfriend's plate.

Little did the Slytherins know, they weren't the only ones watching Sev leave. No one seemed to notice the amber eyes that followed the boy out to room, the one's that reflected love and bitter sadness.


	2. Truth or Dare?

"Hey Remus" Lily turned to him and whispered in his ear "meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 9" she turned back to her conversation with her newly made friends.

"Ok?" He whispers back and she smiled. "Good"

 

Remus turned back to the animated conversation Sirius was having with James, waving his arms around wildly.

"... So Madame Cowart took off after the poor boy and reached out to catch him, like so" as he demonstrated, he sent his goblet it pumpkin juice flying, spilling the contents all over the front of Remus's robes.

"Bloody hell Sirius! Watch where your arms are going" he exclaimed in annoyance. Lily cast a Scourify and cleaned up the mess, except for the juice in his hair and on his face.

"Thanks Lil, I'm going to go shower. See you in the common room" Remus got up and walked out the hall, smacking Sirius upside the head as he passed.

 

Not looking where he was going, he turned a corner and ran straight into someone. That someone snarled "watch where you're going" before stopping and taking a step back.

"Oh, Lupin. Sorry, I was actually looking for you" Severus apologies, tugging at his cuff. "I was unable to make the Potions lesson a few weeks ago, and I was thinking I could get my notes off you" he asked, taking note of the pumpkin juice in his hair.

"Why me? Why not Malfoy or the Black sisters?" He had to ask.

"You're my potions partner... You take detailed notes. Bella takes only basic ones and Lucius doesn't take notes at all" Severus shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and studied the Gryffindor boy. Remus found his voice and replied, telling him that yes he can borrow the notes, but they're in his dorm. Severus decided to follow Remus to the dorms and wait, while Remus tried to calm his racing hormones.

Once the portrait separated the two boys, Remus put a hand to his cheek to try and control the blush that steadily crept up it, and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Little did he know that Severus was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the wall. Once he retrieved his notes, Remus steeled himself before going out and handing them over.

"Here you go, sorry my handwriting is a little messy."

"It's shouldn't be a problem. Thank you Lupin, I'll try to return these before curfew" Severus nodded to Remus and walked, no, strode away, leaving a very tense boy behind.

***

Lily and the other arrived to see a freshly showered Remus enjoying a book beside the fire.

"Hey Remus... We're going to play truth or dare later on tonight.... Peter managed to sneak some firewhiskey. Wanna join?" James called from the top of the staircase.

"I'll join later, I've almost finished this" he called back, indicating the book he was holding. James shrugged and made his way to the room, while Lily sat down next to Remus to discuss his little issue of his crush. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement now" She whispered and left the common room, with Remus following. Reaching the wall that they wanted, Remus envisioned what he wanted and the door appeared. Lily led the way into a room that looked surprisingly like the living room of his house. Sitting down on the sofa, he started a fire with his wand and turned to the red-head girl

 

"I spent almost a full 10 minutes with him today Lil, and I didn't screw up!" He grinned at her and she giggles slightly.

"Remus, you're potion partners. Some days you spend 4 hours with him."

"Yeah, but it's not like I talk to him the entire time... We actually do work too!" He grinned, Lily sure knew how to lighten the mood.

"Hmm, I propose a game." Lily announced suddenly, poking Remus in the ribs. "I dare you to work up the courage to tell Sev that you like him before the end of the term"

Remus looked at her and paled slightly, but grinned anyway.

"And what if I do it?"

"I'll do your homework for a week" she offered.

"Nope. Try again" he smirked at her, nudging her elbow.

"I'll get up and sign a song about how perfect you are in front of our Transfig class?" She offered again, sighing playfully when Remus shook his head. "What then?"

He grinned evilly "if I tell Sev I love him, you have to kiss James Potter in the Great Hall" he challenged, laughing quietly at her stunned reaction.

"Only that? You're on Lupin" she grinned and stood up, pulling Remus with her.

"You better pucker up sweetheart and get ready to smooch The Bubonic Plague"

 

Suddenly, a groan came from behind the door that was situated next to the fireplace. Remus knew that in his house, that room led to the spare guest room, so he motioned for Lily to wait as he ventured to the door with his wand drawn. Twisting the knob slowly, he pushed the door open and peeking inside. Then suddenly, he shut the door and hurried back to Lily, his cheeks flaming. There was a curse from the next room, followed by shuffling and finally the door opened. Two dishevelled boys, out of breath stepped out to greet their visitors

"Jesus, sorry Dan" Remus apologised to the brown eyed Slytherin, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry Remus, Phil and I were about to finish anyway." Dan muttered, slipping an arm around the blue-eyed Hufflepuff boy next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Although" Phil continued "We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone" he blushed, and fixed Dan's hair for him, straightening his tie.

"Our lips are sealed" Lily replied, her green eyes bright with hidden laughter. Phil kissed Dan one last time and stepped out of the room, with Dan following with a wink a minute later.

"What happened Remus?" Lily asked, having a pretty good idea of what he saw.

"They were going at it" he whispered, blushing at the sight of the two boys, the Hufflepuff pounding into the Slytherin.

"Oh Rem." Lily sighed in sympathy, when Remus continued in an amused voice

"Can't believe out of a Snake and a 'Puff, the Puff topped" Lily blushed at the mention of topping and giggled slightly.

"We learn something new every day" she murmured, enjoying the warmth from the fire.

"In your case, that's highly likely" Remus quipped, before dashing out of the room at high speed with Lily chasing after him in mock fury.

"Get your ass back here Lupin. It needs a whooping" She yelled as they ran through the crowded corridors, all the way back to the common room.


	3. I Choose Dare

"Who want to see me take Snivellius's trousers off" James Potter smirked as he hung Severus Snape upside down. Sirius laughed and egged him on, nudging Remus who was looking on in slight disgust.

"Come on Moony, what are you frowning about. Not in love with Snivilly are we?" Sirius laughed and James swung around, dropping Severus in the process.

"Come on Pads... Moony in love with Sniv? You've got to be joking" He laughed too, then frowned at Remus. "So why are you looking so disgusted then?"

Remus had to think quickly. "Oh, I just don't want to see Snivlly's ass. There are some things in life that should just be avoided" He forced a laugh, which James and Sirius joined in. Snape picked himself up off the ground and hurried away, before James turned the attention on him again. Once he was a safe distance away, he looked back to see Sirius sling an arm round James's shoulder to lead him away. Sirius called back to Remus who was still standing where he was, starting straight at Severus himself. Ducking his head, Severus hurried away to the library, to the one place where the Marauders would go.

***

"Daydreaming about Snivilly are we?" Sirius's voice cut through the fog in his mind, bringing him back to reality.

"In your wildest dreams, Pads. I was pondering the ways we can prank him in Potions later today." Remus turned and slung his arm around James's shoulder and Sirius's waist, walking up to their dormitory to get ready for their next classes.

"Sure, sure" Sirius joked, scuffing his hair. "Hey James, there's Lily" James's head whipped around to where Sirius was pointing. Sure enough, the red head was walking with her friends, Nymphadora and Narcissa. The last one was an odd pairing, but Snape had introduced the two and they found a common love for books and knowledge.

"Lily flower, my dear. Don't leave me here" James called as Lily muttered a very rude word under her breath and hurried away with Nymphadora and Narcissa following her. James ran after them, leaving the two boys alone.

"Bloody hell. One day she is going to make good on her threat and castrate him" Sirius joked, slipping his own arm around Remus's waist. The two walked down the corridor chatting, amongst the whistles and catcalls that surrounded them.

"Awwww, aren't they cute together" Some 'Puff girl remarked, cooing to her Ravenclaw boyfriend who called out "Get in there Sirius!" There was laughter around the halls, followed by 'ahh' and Remus reached up and kissed Sirius's cheek, scuffing his hair in the process.

You see, a rumour started one day when someone caught Sirius with a sleeping Remus in his lap. Since then, word had flown around the school that the two Gryffindor boys were a couple. At first, the two denied it [because it wasn't true], but then they began to play along - acting all cutesy and coupley. Even though most people knew it was an act, they still enjoyed the entertainment the two brought along to their day, watching the two have 'lover spats' and passionately making out afterwards - embarrassing the teachers beyond belief, much to the amusement of the students. Neither Sirius or Remus minded this, they were close friends and enjoyed the attention, so kissing each other wasn't a problem.

"Oh rack off you guys" Sirius spoke to the Ravenclaw boy, "Can't I be with my boyfriend in peace?" The corridor laughed at him and Remus took it one step further.

"Siri babe, come on. There's no one in the common room" The laughter hardened as all the attention was on the 'couple'.

"Remmy, I want to stay here and talk to these people" Sirius pouted and took his arm away from Remus's waist in protest. Remus stepped close and whispered in Sirius's ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Baby, let's go. I'll let you top." Catcalls broke out as Sirius pecked Remus's lips.

"Deal". The couple then walked from the hallway holding hands, noticing the amounts of money that changed hands. Some kid yelled "David, you owe me! I told you Lupin topped" and the raucous laughter broke out again. McGonagall walked by with Dumbledore, her cheeks flaming.

"Black, Lupin, where are you two headed?" Dumbledore asked, his eye glinting cheekily.

"Just to the common room, Sir. We were going to.... Study" McGonagall's face went a brighter red and her voice croaked when she spoke.

"I, uh, have an announcement. All seventh year Potion students get the afternoon off. There was an accident in the classroom which has rendered it unusable at this time."

Sirius smiled and growled "Perfect" in Remus's ear, making McGonagall squawk and rush away, with Dumbledore grinning at the two pranksters. "Now you two, the infirmary is quite full so the blood-replenishing potions are kept in the left most cupboard of the potion storeroom. Have a good evening" He walked off to find McGonagall and the hallway, once again, burst into laughter as the couple walks out, hand in hand.

***

Once the pair was in the common room, they burst out laughing synchronously.

"Did you see McGonagall's face" Sirius wheezed, clutching his stomach and the chair for support.

"I know! Dumbledore is seriously the best" Remus replied, wiping tears from his face. He lent against the couch as the pair calmed down enough to speak properly.

"Well good news is that we have the afternoon off. What are you planning on doing?" Sirius asked, swiping a lemon sherbet from the bowl on the table.

"Study, of course" Remus replied, taking out his notes and set them on the table.

"Ugh Moony, you're no fun"

"Pads, come on. If you help me with my DADA essay, I'll help you with your Transfiguration work" Remus replied, knowing that Sirius was close to failing that subject. He didn't really need help with the DADA essay, since he was a straight O student, but during the week of the full moon he missed some rather important classes.

"You got me. I'll get my stuff" Sirius pounded up the staircase and Remus got his work ready. They worked late into the night, finishing off the 4 foot DADA essay and the experimental report for Transfig.

"Sirius, you're going to get ink everywhere. You need to wait for it to dry before you sleep on it" Remus's dry tone woke Sirius up and he rubbed his eyes, smudging the ink even more. Remus sighed in sufferance and began to clean away the ink with the end of his sleeve.

"As much as I think that this is cute, Remus you have a visitor waiting outside" Lily Evan's familiar voice broke the two apart.

"Who is it?"

"Severus"

"Snivilly? Why does he want to see Remus?" Sirius asked incredulously to no one in particular.

"I don't know. Don't call him that" Lily scolded, smacking Sirius upside the head. She, apart from James and Remus, was the only one who could get away with such actions.

"Yes mum" he muttered darkly. Remus stood up and patted Sirius on the head "Mate, it's just Snape. You'll have plenty of chances to hex him tomorrow" He walked out the portrait hole to find the Slytherin boy pacing nervously. "Hey Severus, what's the problem?" He asked, watching the fear cloud his eyes.

"Uhm, well.... I have 2 things t-to do." he cleared his throat uncomfortably as Remus watched him, giving an encouraging smile. "Slughorn asked me to give you this" he thrust a package into Remus's hands. It was a heavy linen envelope full of parchment. He took out the first one and quickly scanned the title. It was the notes from the classes that Remus had missed, and an invitation to the Slug Club.

"Give him my thanks" Remus replied, tucking the papers into a pocket of his robes. "Was there anything else?" Snape blanched, his pale skin become a sickly grey. "I-I-I got d-dared to do t-this" he whispered and stepped forward, grabbing his wrist. Remus watched him through slitted eyes as Snape got closer. Then his eyes closed as he felt a warm sensation on his lips. Instinctively, he began to move his lips in sync, flicking his tongue out to lick Snape's bottom lip. He was kissing Severus Snape. He was kissing Severus Snape.


	4. The Chase

His eyes flew open as Snape pulled back quickly, almost tripping on the hem of his robe. Snape turned and began to hurry down the hall when Remus caught his wrist. "What the hell was that Snape?"

"It was just a dare Lupin" Snape's eyes flickered all over the room, betraying the confident air he was putting on.

"Oh really. Who dared?" Remus challenged, looking Snape dead in the eye.

"Narcissa. She dared me to kiss my cru-" Snape cut his sentence off abruptly, eyes widening at what he almost revealed.

"Hm? Dared you to kiss who?"

"One of Potter's followers" he sneered. "I chose you because I thought you were the least likely to hex me into oblivion"

"I'm flattered. But it didn't sound like that. Were you going to say 'my crush' by any chance?" Remus carefully studied Snape's eyes as he spoke, and noticed the flicker of emotion in the black orbs. 

"I need to go find Slughorn" Snape muttered and rushed away leaving a very confused Remus behind. He was so sure that he Snape was going to say 'my crush' meaning that Snape had a crush on him. How Remus longed to hear those words, as he had loved the bloody idiot since their third year. He stood, rooted to the spot, for several minutes processing the events that had happened. Snape had kissed him. He touched his lips briefly, replaying the moment in his head, before throwing caution into the wind and made his way down to the dungeons.

He found himself standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room, facing the wall which he knew was the doorway. Then he smacked himself, he didn't know the password. Suddenly, he heard two voices coming from the staircase. Remus cast a disillusionment spell and stood in the corner of the hallway, watching as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy walk towards the entrance and was able to catch the end of what they were talking about.

"...anyway" Lucius was telling a laughing Narcissa "he tried to cast the spell, but it didn't work. And then she laughed at him, and told him it was Levic-ORR-pus, not Levicorpus. And she lifted the professor higher than anyone else in the room on her first try. It was brilliant to see" Lucius had finished the story and was about to enter the room when Narcissa suddenly exlaimed.

"Drat. I've left my Potions assignment in the Library. You go in, I'll just be a moment" she shyly kissed Malfoy's cheek and began to walk back down the corridor. Once Malfoy had entered the common room, Remus became visible and caught up to Narcissa.

"Merlin's blue balls, where did you spring from?" she exclaimed, putting on hand over her heart.

"Sorry Ciss, I really need to see Sna-Severus. But I don't know the password. Do you reckon you could get him for me?"

"Oh?" Narcissa rose one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What's the hurry?" she gave a knowing smile, which flew over Remus's head.

"It's about out Potions assignment" he replied smoothly, completely forgetting the fact that she was the one who dared Snape in the first place.

"Right" she stated and turned to the common room entrance, the homework forgotten. "Wait here"

***

Narcissa whispered the password quietly and stepped thought the door that appeared, weaving around the students who were spending the afternoon in the common room. Looking around the central chamber to find that Severus was not among the students, she made her way to the door that lead to the boys dormitory. She knocked and greeted Lucius with a smile. "Hey, is Sev in there? He as a visitor" she asked, watching Lucius's face turn into a frown. 

"He's locked himself into the bathroom" he said as he stepped outside the doorway into the main room. Picking up Narcissa bridal-style he walked back into the boy's dormitories and set her down. The enchantment that was placed on the doors to keep the opposite sex out of the dormitories could be overcome if one carried the other over the threshold of the door. Narcissa pecked his cheek and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking quietly.

"Sev? It's Narcissa... Can I come in?" there was a shuffling and Sev unlocked the door, pulling Narcissa and Malfoy into the room before locking the door again. Muttering a quick spell, he cleaned up his baggy eyes and tear stained cheeks and shirt. 

"I did it Cissa. I kissed him" despite his pain, Severus smiled briefly.

"And?" Malfoy asked, nudging his elbow, "how was it?"

"Well, I'm still here so he didn't hex me into oblivion. But I handed him the parcel from Slughorn, kissed him and tried to walk off, but he stopped me. He demanded I tell him who dared me, and I told him it was you Ciss, but I nearly told him he was my crush. I think he guessed anyway." He smiled at the memory of the feeling of Lupin's lips moving on his, and his tongue.

"Did anything happen after that?" Narcissa asked, one hand on Severus's, lending support.

"Well, he challenged me and told me that he knew I had a crush on him. I ran away after that" Sev ducked his head and blushed, while Narcissa breathed a sigh of realisation.

"Well, that would explain why Remus Lupin is standing outside our common room, demanding to see you" She said quietly, and Sev's head whipped up in horror.

"No. Send him away, I'm not seeing him. He'll just hex me, I know he will. God, he's probably told Potter and his band of followers already. Screw this, I'm going to bed" Sev pushed himself off the basin and walked to the furthermost bed, stripping down to his boxers and lay between the green silk. Narcissa looked to Lucius and kissed his cheek.

"Carry me again? I need to tell Remus to go back to his room" She asked and Lucius complied, carrying her once more over the threshold of the door and kissed her forehead.

"And then go get that Potions homework." he reminded cheerfully and turned back to comfort Severus.

***

Remus watched the door anxiously, waiting for Narcissa (and hopefully Severus) to appear. While she was gone, he did some thinking. Did he like Severus? Of course he did. Did he enjoy that kiss? Indeed he did. Would he kiss Severus again? Is that even a question?

He wiped his palms on his robes and tried to slow his heartrate by doing some breathing exercises. His nerves were completely frazzled, he realised and he started to pace the corridor.

"Remus" He heard Narcissa's voice behind him and he swung around to find.... She was alone. He couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment at the lack of a certain Slytherin's presence, but he smiled at the girl nonetheless.

"He doesn't want to come out. He's afraid you'll hex him"

"But what do I do Ciss?" he implored, raking his hands through his sandy hair.

"Show him that you love him. That you're not angry with him and show him that you'd bang him any time of the day" Narcissa grinned as Remus scoffed.

"I wouldn't bang him any time of the day" he responded, to which Narcissa raised that eyebrow again. He sighed.

"Alright, so I've thought about banging him in the broom cupboard during study period. Give a man a chance here" he sighed again in frustration. Narcissa placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles, while appraising the boy in front of her. She couldn't deny it, he was very good looking... in a tall, lean bookish type of way, but she stayed faithful to the Malfoy that held her heart.

"And I'm sure he feels the same way too" she quipped, to which Lupin stared at her.

"So he really does love me? This isn't just a game you're playing?" he asked suspiciously.

"If said game resolves in having one love-sick boy out the front of the room pining for the one crying in the bathroom over his supposed unrequited love, then yes it is a game. He really does love you Remus, he is just not very good at the whole 'social' thing."

"Your point being?"

"Let him know you love him, and make sure it's obvious"

The cogs began to turn in Remus's mind as he processed Narcissa's comment. She saw the light dawn in his eyes and saw that he was beginning to formulate a plan.

"Someone having an epiphany?" she joke, and he gave her a wondering look.

"Make sure he attends breakfast and lunch. Thanks Ciss" He hugged the Slytherin girl and almost ran back to his dorm, surprising his fellow Marauders when he went straight to bed, rather than spending the night hours chatting.


	5. The Plan

Breakfast was interesting to say the least. Lucius prodded and poked Severus until he got out of bed, and forced him to come down for breakfast in the Great Hall. He couldn't help but notice every time he glanced at the Gryffindor table there was that damned set of gorgeous amber eyes staring back. Sev ducked his head and shovelled some more eggs into his mouth, blushing furiously..

Meanwhile, across the room Remus was developing a plan. After the kiss with Severus that night, he had been planning on just how he can convince Severus that he in-fact did love him. He watched the boy glance his way to only look away again and chow down on his breakfast. He sighed, causing Lily to place a comforting hand on his back. She smiled at him and he grimaced back, nodding to Narcissa who had entered the hall and winked at him. Today, he thought. Today would be the day he finally declared his love for the Slytherin boy.

***

All through Transfiguration Remus couldn't concentrate on the work they were set. His mind wandered on to topics like imagining the feeling Severus's black locks twisting through his fingers, and to feel those lips on his one more time.

"Lupin! Who were the three wizards who pioneered the use of Transfiguration Magic in the crossing of the Pacific Ocean?" McGonagall's voice startled him sharply out of his daydream and Remus guiltily looked at the woman.

"James Cook....?" He meant to sound assertive in his answer but it was weak and timid.

"Alongside Joseph Banks and Arthur Phillip. Pay attention in my class" she admonished, he got some startled looks from his peers. Remus rarely ever got into trouble, so on the odd occasion he did, it became the day's gossip.

"Yes Professor" he replied meekly, and duly noted the names down.

 

Finally Transfiguration was over and Remus could enjoy the free study session he was about to get. Although, he knew he wouldn't get much study done. James and Sirius has Flying lessons at the same time and often smoothed-talked Madame Cowart into letting them leave the class for "practice of manoeuvres on the Quidditch pitch". As an ex member of the Chudley Cannons, Madame Cowart could hardly say no to two strapping men dedicated to the fine sport, so three out of four Marauders spend the morning in the Quidditch pitch with James and Sirius goofing off and Remus reading Hogwarts: A History.

 

"Hey Remus" Sirius shouted from his position in the air. "Charm this, will you?" He threw a makeshift Quaffle down to the boy, who swished his wand and cast the enchantment. He did the same for James with a golf ball. The two boys then flew around the pitch, practicing for the upcoming game while Remus developed a plan.

"Hey Prongs" he called, when the boys touched down for a break. "Do ya reckon you could get your hands on some Felix Felicis?"

"That's a tough one mate.... Sluggy doesn't keep that in his storeroom, that's in his private office. I'll see what I can do" James responded, taking a swig from the bottle of Butterbeer Remus procured earlier.

"Damn, alright. Let me know how you go. I need to do a few things. See you at lunch" Remus clapped the boys on the shoulder and strolled to the library to return some outstanding loans. There, he accidentally walked in on two fourth years making out in the furthest corner of the library. Recognising one of them to be Jack, he assumed the boy he was kissing was his boyfriend Dean. 

 

"Look boys, Madame Pince is about to arrive to pester me again. Better clean up" he winked at the boys fixed their robes and hair with one final kiss. Just as they broke apart, Madame Pince rounded the corner like a vulture on a hunt and shuffled up to the three boys.

"What are you two doing here?" The squawked at Jack and Dean.

"I was just showing them where" he pulled a random book off the shelf and read the title.

"'How to care for your Mandragora' was shelved." He shoved the book in Dean's arms and smiled winning my at Madame Pince.

"Well, if you say so" she rattled again and shuffled away, her musty clothes swishing around her leathery skin.

"Thanks for the save mate" Jack said and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Might actually read this one" he replied. "I accidentally killed mine in Herbology yesterday." The pair walked off and Remus found himself sitting at the table that he always sat at, facing the large window to the courtyard below. Sighing, Remus stared out to the horizon and began to visualise his plan for that lunch.

***

"Hey, Moony. I wasn't able to get the Felix Felicis. Sorry mate" James whispered as Professor Slughorn walked past with a disapproving glance directed their way.

"Don't worry about it. It's not essential anyway"

At some point during this conversation, Severus and his "gang" had walked through the large doors and sat with his back facing Remus. Narcissa and Lucius sat facing the Gryffindor table and she gave Remus an encouraging smile. Lunch appeared and Remus visualised himself taking on a bit more courage in every mouthful he ate. As he did so, he found his heart rate began to speed up and his palms get sweaty in anticipations, which Lily noticed. She smirked at him "Go on. Do this for you and James" she rolled her eyes at Remus and James piped up, saying "What is Remus doing for me?"

"Remus and I have a little challenge going. If he finishes his, I'll do mine" she replied, purposefully leaving James and Sirius in the dark, and laughing at their confused reactions.

"Better pucker up, Evans." Remus quipped and stood up, wiping his palms once more on his robes. Making his way around the Gryffindor table, he was aware of heads turning in wonderment and confusion... So he kept his target locked in his sight and before he knew it, he was standing just behind Severus. Tapping him on the shoulder, he quickly caught the nod from Lucius and the wink from Narcissa, and suddenly his feelings of nervousness were gone. 

 

"Severus, may I have a word" he asks quietly and the Slytherin boy stood up and faced him, cheeks flushed and eyes lowered.

"Don't do this Lupin. I don't want to be part of this joke with your little band of twats. Just leave me the hell alone." Severus's voice was vehement and he hissed the phrase out.

"Severus, you've got the wrong idea. I've loved you since probably around third year" the conversation was quiet enough so that nobody could make out what was being said, save from Bella, Cissa and Malfoy.

A quick glance over at the Gryffindor table told him that James and Sirius were totally confused on why their best friend was talking to the enemy. Lily just smiled and wet her lips, knowing full well that she would have to hold up her end of the bargain.

"Stop Lupin. Don't play with my feelings. This is just some sick joke you and Perfect Potter are playing." Severus couldn't conceal that one tear that made its way down his cheek as he finally looked Remus dead in the eye. He tried to push past the Gryffindor, but a hand shot out and locked around his wrist, pulling close until their noses were almost touching.

"It's. Not. A. Game. Maybe this will convince you" Remus leaned in and brushed his lips against Severus's lightly. Sev remained that way, completely shocked by the turn of events so Remus started to pull away, thinking he did something wrong when a hand snaked out and cupped the back of his neck and pulled him closer. They kissed again, long slow and deep as the students around them began to clap and whistle at the two, the volume redoubling and Remus moved his lips open to explore the taste of Severus. He pulled back and pecked the Sev's nose "convinced now?" He asked and as Sev nodded he turned to the Gryffindors.

"Pucker up Evans!" He called and Lily rolled her eyes at him in response. All eyes were on her as she placed a palm on James's cheek, before leaning in and pressing her lips on his. The cheering stared up again, with the Gryffindor's (and most notably Sirius) being the loudest of all. Lily pulled away and giggled as the gaping boy.

"You know Potter, you aren't actually half bad. Lunch at Three Broomsticks next week?"

For once, James was lost for words and could only nod in response. Sirius leaned over and whispered "get in there" before whistling as Remus gave Severus one last kiss and walked back over to their table. The Gryffindor boy was greeted with many high-fives and pats on the back, applauding his courage, but the only thing Remus could see was Snape's beautiful smile winking from across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the end of the original story. I first posted this on Wattpad (same username, Riley_Silver) and someone asked me to write what their first date would have been like, so if there are any updates to this book it'll be oneshots of our favourite couple. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or drop a message if you want to see anything in particular.
> 
> 'til next time,  
> Riley xx


	6. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date to the snowy Hogsmede

The next day, Remus woke with a beaming smile on his face. He lay in bed, replaying the events of yesterday in his head, and felt the ghosting touch of Severus's lips. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom he shared with the other Marauders, whistling as he went.

"Someone's happy" Sirius joked, while Peter groaned and clapped his hands over his ears

"It sounds like a dying goose mixed with the Caterwaul Charm" he winced, burying his face in his pillow.

"You've always been the poetic one Peter. And yes Sirius, I am happy" he grinned again and got on the shower, making sure to scrub himself clean for the upcoming date. It was the weekend following the kiss (which happened on the Wednesday), and it was time for the Hogsmede Trip. Remus and Severus would be going on their first date today, just planning on meeting up before hand and wandering around. He towelled down and scrubbed his hair, leaving the long shaggy locks slightly damp, before walking bare chested to choose an outfit. Pawing through his selection of clothes, he pulled out several combinations to earn the yay or nay from his roommates. He finally settled on dark jeans that slung low on the hips, a faded red shirt with grey stripes, his Gryffindor scarf and a thick woollen coat; an outfit that earned three 'Yays'. He sprayed some light cologne and stood in the mirror, brushing his hair so it stuck down flat. Sirius, however, did not approve of that hairstyle. Rather, he reached over and ruffled the hair up again, giving Remus the 'I-woke-up-looking-extremely-hot' look and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Knock 'im dead". The other two marauders whistled their approval and Remus stepped out of the dorm, passing Lily on the stairs.

"So, the big day. You look very nice" she smiled and gave him a good-luck hug before walking back into her own dorm.

 

Remus ate breakfast in the kitchens, enjoying the company of the lovely house elves and treated himself to a block of chocolate as he waited for the time to arrive. Once it did, Remus made his way to the designated meet up point and shivered. He found a pair of gloves in his pocket and slipped them on, breathing out nervously as Severus still hadn't shown up. Then he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, squeezing him gently.

"I was beginning to think you upstaged me" he giggled and spun in Severus's arms, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Miss a date with Remus Lupin? You'd have to Imperio me to do that." his boyfriend smiled and hugged the Gryffindor close, Remus's head fitting neatly under his own. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the warmth that they provided each other.

"Are we actually going to walk around? Or stay like this for the next few hours?" Remus laughed, pulling away and slipping his hand into Severus's, tugging him in the direction of the shops.

 

Like this, hand in hand, they wandered through the village, poking their noses into whatever store took their fancy.

"Three Broomsticks?" Severus asked, indicating with his free hand towards the establishment.

"Why not" The pair pushed inside and saw Lily and James at their lunch date, the latter waving the couple over.

"You two look cute"

"Cheers Potter. I can say the same for you" Severus grinned and shook James's proffered hand. Ever since Severus had started dating the Marauder, James gave him the usual threats: "Hurt him and I'll hex you so badly you'll be wearing your arse as a hat and your balls as earrings", you know, the usual. But then the two had formed quite a close bond, after Severus threatened James with "You hurt Lily and you'll find teeth growing in placed you wish they weren't".

"Mind if we make this a triple date?" Narcissa and Lucius greeted the group, hand in hand.

"No problem." the four chorused and they all squeezed into the tiny booth. Remus ended up sitting in Severus's lap in order to make room for the Slytherin couple, not that Sev minded. He wrapped his arms around Remus's small frame and the Gryffindor snuggled in close, pecking Sev on the cheek as he did so. Lily ordered a round of Butterbeers for the table and everyone chatted about classes, homework, and the latest rumour that Professor Hudson and Professor Hunter were lovers.

"Of course they love each other! Professor Hudson looks at her with the same amount of longing Remus was looking at Sev with when he was pining over the bloody idiot" Lily exclaimed, slapping the table with one hand and slipping the other into James'. There was a chorus of 'aww' as everyone turned to look at Remus, who blushed profusely. Severus squeezed Remus lightly and kissed him behind the ear, feeling Remus's fingers lace in his own. "Did you really love me since third year?" he whispered, and Remus twisted in his lap so he could look Severus properly in the eye.

"Yeah. Ever since you were made my potions partner and we won that competition." he blushed as Severus smiled lovingly at the memory and softly kissed him on the lips.

"For the record" he whispered, placing their foreheads together, "I loved you since the moment you pulled that prank on Professor Binns" he kissed Remus again, and heard very exaggerated coughs from around the table.

"Oi, you love birds. Get a room" James nudged Severus's shoulder and pointed toward the door. The table chuckled and the pair decided that it was time to leave anyway. It had started to snow, so the two of them wrapped up and huddled together, slinging an arm around the other's waist.

 

"This is nice" Remus had tilted his face to watch the snow fall, but Severus was watching the delighted expression on his lover's face.

"It is. It's very beautiful" Remus looked sideways at him and poked him in the nose.

"You cheeky shit" he laughed and kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Yes but I'm your cheeky shit" he replied and Remus giggled, holding one hand delicately over his mouth.

"That you are" they continued walking and stopped just outside the village, at the tree where they met beforehand, and brushed off a rock so they could sit.

 

"Severus. What are we?"

"Two boys enjoying a romantic day out in the snow?"

"No you little shit. You know what I mean. Neither of us has actually asked the question" Remus nudged his companion with his shoulder, accidentally pushing Severus off the rock into a snow drift. "Sev I'm so sorry" Remus exclaimed as Severus lay back in the snow and closed his eyes. He propped himself up by his elbows and looked Remus in the eye, brushing the snow from his hair.

"Well, Remus. Would you do me the utmost pleasure of being my boyfriend?" He saw Remus's grin and reached out an arm, pulling the Gryffindor boy on top of him. "Well?"

"To be honest I stopped listening after you said 'Would you do me'"

"And would you?"

"is that even a question?" Remus lay down on top of Severus and kissed him deeply, propping himself up by his hands.

 

"I knew you were always one to experiment Remus, but sex in the snow? Really? Are you sure it won't snap off?" an all too familiar voice catcalled from the distance as a gaggle of students trudged up the hill to meet them.

"Shut up Sirius" Remus called back and climbed of Severus, pulling the boy up and brushing the snow off his hair.

"I found these two canoodling in the Three Broomsticks." Sirius indicated to Lily and James, who stood hand in hand just behind him. "It's time to go back to Hogwarts. There are actual rooms there" he winked and Remus blushed, slipping his hand gently into Severus'. The five students walked back into Hogwarts and found an empty classroom to spend the rest of the afternoon chatting.


End file.
